The present disclosure relates to a combination handgrip and bipod for firearm, as well as a method of supporting a firearm using same. The device in accordance with the present disclosure is convertible between a handgrip and a bi-pod or rest, and finds wide utility for use in connection with firearms, including without limitation, military and police use and training, hunting, target shooting, and the like.